


Stay? Forever.

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, I promise it is actually a happy ending, Immortal Husbands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Lightwood Family, Sad Magnus Bane, heavy angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Magnus deals with the hard times/thoughts of losing Alec and there is only one person who can truly comfort him.





	Stay? Forever.

His hands are shaking, his knees ready to buckle as he makes his way to the Institute’s infirmary. The phone call replaying constantly in his head, his brain cannot form any other thoughts. This is the moment he had been terrified of, dreaded, hoped to never come. 

The phone call had been short, full of emotion and concise. He will never forget Jace’s words for the rest of his existence. 'You need to come say goodbye'. It is taking everything he has left in him to be walking down this hallway right now. He knows there is a full breakdown on the brim and his family will have to be there to catch him on the fall. 

“Magnus.” Jace’s voice is broken and tired from crying. He cannot bring himself to look up as he crosses the threshold of the private infirmary room. He is not ready to see the sight that will wreck him for the rest of eternity. 

“Papa?” Max’s voice, worried and attempting to be calm. He looks up at that realizing he has children to comfort. They may be on the brink of adulthood, but they are his children and they need him. But he is not ready for the sight in front of him and his world comes crashing down around him. “Papa, it’s going to be okay.”

The dam breaks and he is so overcome with emotion that he can’t hear his own sobs or his son trying to hold him up with comforting words and strong arms. After what seems like hours, he slightly regains some composure. Enough to walk across the room and sit on the beside. The white silk over that beautiful face causing his tears to fall faster as a shaky hand extends to brush the cold jaw of his husband. 

“Alexander.” His voice quiet enough to keep it between their two bodies. “I...I-I love you, a-angel.” He collapses over his husband’s chest, sobbing into his body with no regard for anyone else in the room. It lasts for another couple minutes before he sits back up and realizes that there are others in the room just as broken as he is right now. “Rafael?”

His older son’s heads rises slowly as if any movement pains him, which it probably does. He opens his arms for Rafael who moves into him with such a force that Max had to support them both. Both his boys cry into his chest trying to seek warmth in a moment so cold. He let them stay in his embrace until they decided to end it. Jace watching over all three of them, his gaze blinking back more tears but never faltering. 

His eyes then landed on his sister-in-law and his heart broke all over again. She is slumped, arms wrapped around her middle as her exaggerated breaths shake her entire chest. The tears stream continuously as if she doesn’t even know they are there and her eyes do not even attempt to move away from the lifeless body on the bed. “Isabelle.” 

She lets him come to her and clings to him as he kneels in front of the chair beside the bed. Their sobs are matching when they both begin to feel everything again. She is crying out for her big brother with what voice she has left, begging for him to stay. The last string holding his heart together now snaps when he hears her cries. At some point, he is on the bedside again holding his husband as if he could breathe the life back into him with his own soul. 

“A-Alexander...please, darling....I n-need you...y-you can’t leave us…” he cried out while clinging to his husband’s body. Jace and Max bracketed him and tried to pull him away to comfort him.

“No...no...no, stop...Alexander….please...no…”

\---

“No...no...no, stop...Alexander….please...no…” Magnus whimpered as he contorted under the bedsheets. The nightmare wrapping his mind, leaving him sweating and frantic. He reached his arms out in his frightened sleep, searching for comfort to find an empty bedside with cold sheets. His grip tightened on the sheets as his cries grew. 

“No! No...no...no…” his voice was breaking with the continued strain and his cries grew louder when he heard his name. 

“Magnus?” 

His mind raced in his state between sleep and wake, still clouded by the nightmare but not completely unconscious. He fought the sound of a familiar voice and warm hands as it continued. 

“Mags, baby, it’s okay. I’m right here.” 

He wanted to scream and tell his mind to stop. He was still wiggling under the covers and small tear tracks lined his face while he let the voice comfort him again. 

“Wake up, Magnus. Please, open your eyes for me.”

He doesn’t want to listen just to be let down, but he cannot fight his husband’s voice. Strong arms wrap around him and pull his tired body into a toned chest, a practiced and loving embrace that he could never grow tired of having around him. 

“I’m here, I’m back. It’s okay. I love you, Mags.” 

The softest, kindest kiss was pressed to his temple and he felt in all the way deep inside his heart. He knew it was real, the nightmare was over. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the most beautiful sight. Shining hazel eyes staring into his unglamoured gold ones with love-laced concern. 

“Alexander.” 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m okay, I just wanted to take a shower after patrol. I’m sorry, I should have let you know I was home. Rafe is home too. We are both safe, I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry you had to go to bed alone.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now.”

“I am so go back to sleep, I’m here and here I’ll stay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, baby, forever.”


End file.
